Those Unexplainable Feelings
by Kimberly Kimariwarui
Summary: As Ichigo and Shirosaki spend time together..A bond grows. But is it something more than Ichigo can handle? ShiroxIchi Fic
1. Secrets and Scares

Sooo..New story; only spawned here because of my lack of typing. I wanted to type SOMETHING and I did. This story. Not a crossover this time..Though I would find it interesting to type...Hellsing x Bleach ; Death Note x Bleach ; Fullmetal Alchemist x Bleach...I think that's it. But that's for another day. All seem to clash with each other..xDD I can so imagine Shiro as Alucard from Hellsing..xDDDD Plus I have a craving to type a Light / Raito x Ichigo story...o-O! Still..That's for another day. So..I'm typing this story..with hardly ANY ideas, so I'm rolling with it.

Lets get started..8D!

* * *

_"Battles are fought within people and externally, but which are easier to fight off?"_ - Me ( Once again, crappy quote..xD )

* * *

Ichigo's Point of View

It was night time and he was just getting ready for bed. He sat on his bed; doing so made his bed squeaking at his weight. He slipped under the cozy covers and rolled onto his side. His eye lids slipping shut, releasing a content sigh as sleep took over him soon after.

**_Inner World_**

His eye lids opened to find he was in his inner world. Blue sky with sideways building and those messed up clouds. He sat up and looked to his left and right; blinking in confusion.

"Hey aibou," a watery voice said from behind him. That could be only one per-..._thing.._His hollow_. _The one thing he resented. "What? Not happy ta see me aibou?" the hollow giggled.

"When am I ever happy to see you hollow?" Ichigo asked with a snarl. He got up and whipped around; instinctively in a defensive position.

"Aww..Tha' hurt," the hollow says, placing a hand to his 'heart' in mocking pain. Ichigo frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing.

"Why did you bring me here..to fight or something?" Ichigo asks.

"Nah..I brought yeh here ta congratulat' yeh on a job well done on not gettin' yerself killed yet!" the hollow paused for a moment. "But...If yeh feel like fightin' I'd b-..."

"NO! I'm good," Ichigo cut him off, his defensive stance faltering ever-so-slightly. His glare was the second to falter 'ever-so-slightly' into that of confusion. "Wait..When have you ever been 'nice' enough to admit something like _that_?" The hollow shrugged and grinned widely.

Awkward Pause. Oh how he hated those.

But a thought soon came to mind. "Hey..You said you didn't have a name before...right?" Soon that grin turned upside down into a rather large frown.

"Ya..so what of it?" the hollow asks bitterly.

Pause.

"Would you like one?" Ichigo asks shifting his gaze to the side; in slight embarrassment.

"Yeh actually willing ta give me one aibou?" There was a small silence. Then a mumble of a 'yes' was said finally. "Then go righ' ahead..As long as it ain't retarded or anythin' " Shiro states with his normal wide, insane grin. Ichigo grumbled slightly at the 'retarded' comment and started pondering on a name. 'Shiro' came to mind..As well as a part of his last name...'saki'..And he guessed his first name with a twist; since his hollow was the other half of him...After all.

"How about...Shirosaki Ogichi?..But this is only if you stop calling me 'aibou'." Ichigo grumbled in irritation. The hollow now known as Shirosaki Ogichi aka Shiro grinned widely at his acceptable name.

"Now what do I call yeh? King, hmmm?" Shirosaki giggled. Ichigo growled lowly in his throat.

"NO!" he shouted, shaking a fist at Shirosaki.

"Then what?"

"Ichigo, just Ichigo." he says sighing heavily. Shirosaki blinked; for once having one of those confused 'cute' moments. But composed quickly by smiling a **_true_** smile.

"Why thank yeh Ichigo," Shirosaki says. Ichigo blinked; on the inside he was gawking at that smile, on the outside he just stared at Shirosaki in silence. In turn making Shirosaki curious as to why Ichigo was staring.

Shirosaki's Point of View

An idea formed in Shirosaki's mind. "Ichigo..Did yeh know Shorty Kuchiki and Big Boobs Girl like yeh?" Shirosaki asks or more like states; as if it was nothing important. Ichigo snapped out of it and blinked.

"Well..sure they like me...?" Ichigo says; unable to comprehend the actual meaning of Shirosaki's words. Shirosaki almost thought to smack himself on the forehead in annoyance, but refrained himself from doing so.

"Nah...They jus' wanna get into yeh pants?" Shirosaki responds sarcastically. And then the meaning dawned onto Ichigo; his eyes wide with pure terror; not to mention a beet red face.

"WHAT?! How do you know that?!" Ichigo's arms flailing. Shirosaki raised a pale brow.

"Thought it was obvious ta yeh," Shirosaki coughed, lying. He knew Ichigo wasn't good with girl's feelings, so why not tease him about it?

Ichigo twitched in annoyance and maybe even disgust? Who knows? He sure didn't care. "I'm going to leave before you destroy what dignity I have left for...Rukia and Inoue." Ichigo pointed his index finger, blaming him for his current misery towards the two girls. He snickered in amusement.

"It's not nice ta point Ichigo," Shirosaki stated in a sing-song voice. Ichigo growled.

"I'll beat the living crap out of you later!" Ichigo threatened, soon fading into nothing.

Shirosaki snickered some more before grinning insanely towards that messed up, blue sky.

_Ahh..Just made him wonder what would be in store for.._

**The King and His Horse's Relationship  
**

* * *

**_Out of the Inner World of Ichigo..._**

Ichigo's Point of View

He awoke to the birds chirping and the sound of cars speeding by his home. Which just added to his sour mood. Stupid Shirosaki ruined his views on Rukia and Orihime. Now he'll feel very awkward around them. He counted this as taking a step backwards in his friendship with them. Three steps for Rukia actually.

He just..didn't feel that way about them. Only thought of them as friends and that was it. Buttt..In one point of his life he _almost_ thought he had a crush on Rukia. But when he thought about the age difference she mention when he first met her..He found that liking her was sorta...creepy.

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind and slid out from under the cover; placing his feet on the wooden floor. Standing up then fixing his bed, he wandered over to his school uniform placed neatly on his desk...

_After Shower_

Ichigo got dressed and went downstairs, only to be attacked by his idiotic father. Fending off the man's attack easily and leaving him to twitch on the floor like a squished bug.

"Good morning Ichi-nii!" Yuzu states cheerfully. Ichigo grasped a piece of toast that was on the table; nibbling on one of the corners.

"Mornin' " he mumbled. Karin raised a brow towards him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she grumbles bitterly. Ahh..Good ol' cranky Karin. He munched on the last bit of toast as he got on his shoes, deciding not to respond to Karin.

"I'm leaving." He opened the front door and waved to Yuzu and Karin.

"Bye! Have a nice day Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled.

_At School.._

He made his entrance into his homeroom, greeted by his friends as he walked in.

"Ichigooooooooooo..! My friend!" a familiar, annoying voice says, hopping on his back. He grunted and shook the male known as Keigo off. "Ichigoooo.." Keigo whined, overly dramatic tears developing in the male's eyes. "How could you be so cruel?!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" He heard from behind him. And he tensed because he knew that voice that went along with the name she gave him. He turned around and blinked. "Hey Inoue." She smiled widely. "How are you this sunny day?" she asked. "He slouched slightly. "Um..Fine, you?" he lied.

"I'm just perfectly peachy!" Orihime chirped. "Good," he said shifting his gaze to the side.

Soon the bell rang and class started.

Well, after periods one through three..Ichigo was now in his own little world by period four. Mulling over what Shirosaki said to him about...Rukia and Orihime liking him. Why would he even mention it..? Must have been to scare him or something. Yeah, that was it.

...

He couldn't have meant anything by it...Right?

And then the bell rang signaling lunch time. He stood and wandered off to his normal eating place; the roof top.

_Roof Top_

Ichigo plopped down infront of a wall and leaned against it. His friends all in a circle; chatting amongst themselves.

But he was lost once again in his little world of unexplainable thoughts and reasoning.

"Ichigo..?"

No respond.

"Hey Ichigo!" He snapped out of it and looked to the source of the voice..Who was Keigo. "What?" "Everyone's left already, lunch is over," Keigo stated, blinking. "Oh..." he mumbled while getting to his feet. There was a heavy sigh from Keigo. Ichigo raised a brow and gave him a questioning look.

"Ichigo..I have something to tell you..." Keigo says, almost in a whisper. Now this wasn't like Keigo. "Okay..Who are you and what have you done with Keigo?" Keigo frowned slightly.

"This is serious Ichigo..For once." There was a small pause before Keigo talked again. "Ichigo...I've been noticing things...That normal people shouldn't see..I feel like I'm going insane, plus I have a new perspective on relationships and dating.." Could Keigo be...Spiritually aware? and what did he mean by a 'new perspective'?

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks, slightly confused.

_"I mean...I think I like you Ichigo."_

End Chapter One

* * *

xDDDDD Didn't expect that ending now did ya?! Maybe Naki-chan though..xDDD' I thank Naki-chan for some of the ideas..8D This story is gonna be great!

_**Remember reviews are my muse / crack! 8D**_


	2. The Talk that Kills Brain Cells

Review comments...8D!

**_Chakolit Chip -_** Hmmm...Nope..xD Sorry...But..This chapter is well...Unbelievablely funneh...o-O That's if you like random ness on crack.

**_BlEAchMeUp -_** It's as I said...8D -Repeating Byakuya?-

_**MashinKitsune**_ - I will! I will make this an awesome story! At the best of my abilities. x3!

_**KiveEmber**_ - Sadly no, their relationship is just developing.. It's gonna take a few more chapters before Ichi realizes he's in love...Or at least has a crush on a certain albino...8D!

_**benihime-chan**_ - I saw a picture of Keigo x Ichigo once...It was...Interesting and funny...xDD

**_Trumpet-Geek_** - Don't we all..xDD Glomping Ichigo all the time..Gawd. Makes ya really wonder.

**_ONIX-21_** - Thanks...I hope you like this chapter... :3

_**SutaakiHitori**_ - Nah, he ain't possessed..xD It seems interesting though...xDDD Keigo x Ichigo...I wouldn't read it though...O-o'

**_ XxFma-DnangelxX_** - Thank you love...8D! And the tenses...I get it all mixed up.. ' Imma try in present tense...Though I might fail..

_**Twiliblossom**_ - Yeahh...Keigo ish a trooper...-Sick and doesn't even know what I'm talking about.- Shiro isn't up to anything...yet..xD'

**_Acmarache_** - Yosh! Everyone does love Ichigo! Including me...8D Thanks...I had practice on developing their character ness...xDD

**_Blood-Red Desire_** - A lot of people did not expect that apparently..xDDD I can imagine Shiro doin' that, but who knows really..x3

_**narakunohime**_ - Thanks and you'll see...! :3

**_SendMoreParamedics_** - I know..xDD And here's the next chapter for ya...8D!

**_Seventh-Noble-Kakashi-Hatake - _**Well, that sadly can't happen 'cause if Shirosaki killed Keigo...Then their relationship might be fucked..x x'

_**Kirtash**_ - Shirosaki is like that...Getting a sick pleasure from torturing Ichigo..xDD And a lot of people didn't expect the ending...Thanks for the review..Love ya! 8D

* * *

_"When a male is sexy enough to attract girls along with guys...It is interestingly entertaining to watch!"_ - Me ( xDDDD I tried. )

* * *

Ichigo's Point of View

_"I mean...I think I like you Ichigo."_

At those words..Part of Ichigo's brain just shut down. Completely. He was staring at Keigo for a short amount of time; while Keigo frowns slightly by Ichigo's reaction. "Ichigo.." Keigo took a step forward, which in turn making Ichigo snap out of it.

"Uhh..I should...get going to class," Ichigo mumbles, utterly lost in the thoughts that was buzzing around in his head. Ichigo quickly walked off before Keigo could even protest. Now he has another friend he was uncomfortable around. Great. Just great.

**Inner World -Shirosaki-  
**

As the scene unraveled, Shirosaki couldn't help, but giggle in his insane way. This was priceless! Not only did females like him, but the same gender! Was Ichigo like a sex magnet or something? Yeah..He bet. There is more than three people that like him.

He noted about five males and one other girl like him in _that_ way. Studying each reaction and movement which told him everything. Hey, he had nothing better to do right?

Well, he was bored again. Time to wait for something interesting to happen. Shirosaki frowns sourly and huffs.

Tch, like that was going to happen anytime soon.

_**Two Days Later..**_

Ichigo sometimes wondered if the world was conspiring against him. Because it sure seems like it. And in those moments of boredom he asked himself why he became a substitute shinigami, but he already knew the answer to the question so why bother asking? He got a sudden urge to pop up on Shirosaki 'cause well...He wants to. There doesn't have to be a reason for everything, right? But it was strange though. Wait..More like freaky. He never wanted to visit his hollow before, but it seems now it was different. Maybe because they're finally..Getting along? Ichigo nods at his logic and slipped into his bed. Pressing his cheek against the cool surface of his pillow. Ichigo's eye lids slid shut; his breaths coming out steady and even. Already asleep.

**Inner World**

Ichigo appeared in his inner world to be greeted by a Sleeping Shirosaki.

At least that's what he thought.

Shirosaki was laying on his side, arm bent, and head propped up on the palm of his hand. One leg bent and propped up; of course his eyes were closed. He blinks and continued staring. They were alike in every way, but yet so different in ways he couldn't even comprehend. He felt strangely compelled to just stand there and stare.

"Yeh know it ain't nice to stare Ichigo.."

Ichigo jumps at the other's words, he was not expecting that at all. Not to mention something unexplainable happens...He blushes.

He blushed because of Shirosaki.

What. the. fuck?!

That isn't right at all. He kept screaming in his head 'WHY?!' as his eyes were screwed shut tightly. Plus now he was flushed and probably looks like an idiot just flailing around for no apparent reason..To Shirosaki anyways.

Scratch that. He does look like an idiot AND weirdly enough it looks like he's trying to take flight.

"So..I heard teh little perv likes yeh, hmmm?" Shirosaki asks, opening one eye to look at the odd male before him. And once again the one thing Ichigo wanted to keep out of his mind was stuck back in there like glue in a child's mouth. ( Authoress: ...Yeahh. ) His flailing ceases momentarily as he stares wide-eyed at his other self.

"Uh...ummm...well, you see.." Ichigo couldn't find the right words to explain himself or the issue for that matter. Shirosaki on the other hand was joying every minute of teasing the poor boy. There was a small pause before Ichigo talked. "So how's the weather?" Ichigo was trying a poor attempt at changing the subject.

"Have yeh talked ta em yet?" Shirosaki asks, ignoring the 'distracting' question. Ichigo twitches and avoids the question about his supposedly -fanboy- again.

"Do anything interesting lately..?" Ichigo tries his second attempt, which also sucks horribly because of his jumbled mind. It was like picking a random piece of paper out of a hat and seeing you picked something shitty to work on. Or more like 'Wheel of Fortune' and picking the first phrase that comes to mind. Maybe 'Jeopardy' with the buzzer and blubbering out anything. Or...Ahh...Fuck it. He knew his hollow would keep going, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Is there sumethin' yeh ain't tellin' little ol me?" Shirosaki feigns a hurt look. The more Ichigo avoids his questions; the more personal and disturbing they would get. Ichigo was starting to get frustrated, but he will be strong and not lose this _game_ with the demented hollow.

"Where's Zangetsu?" he asks in hopes of it not being as dumb like the first two. Shirosaki broke out into a large grin.

"Oooo...So teh little perv jumped yeh an' touched yeh in **sexual** ways?" Shirosaki snickers. Ichigo starts to flush darkly. Oh how he _loves_ pushing Ichigo's buttons.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Ichigo sputters. Ahhh, Shirosaki got to him too easily. Time for the final touches to make Ichigo regret on avoiding his questions.

" Yeh both had them **_Buttsmex_**?" Shirosaki giggles in perversion.

* * *

_Out-of-Context-?- Mode ( DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE RANDOM NESS ON CRACK LEVELS?! )  
_

Something was pounding inside Ichigo's head. He blinks as his head was starting to ache. Suddenly he hears someone screaming bloody murder. He flinches and looks around in paranoia. Shirosaki raised a pale brow; getting to his feet. Ichigo looks to Shirosaki. "Uhh..Did you hear screaming?" Shirosaki blinks, but soon snickers.

"Are yeh startin' ta lose it like meh Ichigo?" he asks followed up by an insane giggle. Ichigo scowls at the comment; just noticing that his left ear seems to have just gone deaf. Ichigo grunted in displeasure patting his opposite-right- ear like people did when they have water in their ears. Something totally unexpected happened in that moment. A large banana fell out of his ear and onto the surface of one of the many sky scraper windows. It didn't hurt either. Disturbing much? Shirosaki and Ichigo stared at the banana in disbelief before Shirosaki spoke.

"How long have you been keeping that thing in your ear..?" he spoke slowly as if not sure it was an intelligent question to ask. Ichigo's lips curved into a frown as his brows furrow in thought.

"I didn't even know the damn thing was in there.." he kicks it and blinks when the banana squeaked. The banana wiggled around a bit and both males stared at the misunderstood fruit. "Is it...alive?"

"How teh fuck should I kno'?" Shirosaki grumbles irritatingly. The banana was slowly peeling itself apart. The two watched the banana closely, but yet cautiously. A girl sat up and slid out of the banana 'shell'. She yawns and rubs her eyes with her sleeves of her sweatshirt that were a bit too long. "Ichigo...A girl..in a banana suit was in your ear...What the fuck?" Shirosaki drawled out. Ichigo didn't want to respond or react to that statement so he chose to ignore it. The girl had messy, dark brown hair that was at her mid-back, when she looked up at the two they saw dark chocolate, chibi-like eyes. The girl blinks slowly as to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Uhh..Hey?" Ichigo spoke first. The girl or the Authoress flushed instantly as her fangirlism kicked into high gears. She flings herself at Ichigo who fell over because of the action.

"OMG..It's a dream come true." She giggles clinging to the male tightly. Ichigo blushes and tries to wiggle out of her grasp, but with no avail.

"...Do I know you? And why were you in my ear?!" The Authoress rubs herself against Ichigo just to make him squirm.

"You don't know me, but I know you quite well as for the reason why I was in your ear.." she trails off just to keep him in suspense.

"It is?" he asks impatiently. She looks to the right then to the left; checking to see if anyone else was listening. Which was stupidity at its max.

"..I was implanted in your ear since you were born!" she chirps and huggles him again. Ichigo finally pushes her off and hops up.

"WHAT?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBL-.." He was cut short by her squealing and pointing rudely to Shirosaki. Shirosaki's frowns deeply and tch'd not expecting her to doing anything to him. Not like she could get to him. She pounces at Shirosaki in turn making him jump sideways, but she followed right along. She grabbed him and pushed him down. She stares at his eyes intently. He glares coldly at her, surprisingly unable to move. Shit. She was unusually strong.

"Ya know Shiro, I have an interest in those pretty little eyes of yours." She grins widely as he blinks in slight confusion. She pulls out a jar and the world's mightiest utensil; the spork. "SO...Can I gorge them pretty little eyes out and put them in this jar?" She giggles much like Shirosaki. He twitches at the girl's...strange behavior.

"Nah..I kinda need 'em ya know?" he spoke calmly. She pouts and sighs; tossing the useless items aside for they have no use to her now.

"Aww..And I would have kept them under my bed and look at them every night before I go to sleep," she pouts, laying on the male. "You're comfy..By the way." Shirosaki's right eye had a spasm. Ichigo on the other hand was mildly amused. She hums and leans towards Shirosaki's face, ignoring the struggles. She ran her tongue up his cheek then pulls away. She crawls off him as he growls and got up swiftly.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" he fumed, losing his accent. She smack her lips together a few times and smiles.

"Tastes like..Dark Chocolate!" she proclaims happily. Her gaze falling on Ichigo soon after with a creepy smile crossing her features. Ichigo pales and turns to run, but it's too late. He was pinned to the wall / floor as the girl cackles. She leans down and licks Ichigo's cheek as she did to Shirosaki. He flinches and squirms. "Mm...White chocolate!" she rolls off the male; standing. Ichigo gets up.

"What the hell?!" he squawks. Soon both males were thinking the same thing at the moment; both reaching for their Zanpakutos'. The girl twitches, but smiles widely.

"You both can't do anything to me!" she says in a sing-song voice. "I am all powerful FEAR my fangirlism." She ran up to them. "CANNONBALL!!" She jumps; curling up into the cannonball position, and lands inside the window infront of the two. Water splashes onto the two males. Both at this moment were wondering when the window turned into a mini pool. Shirosaki twitches as Ichigo stares at the window. Ichigo slowly moves his sandal'd / socked foot over to the window and pokes it with his foot. Huh..It was solid now.

"Okay...It's sol-.." A strong wind came up from the window along with drool as it ROAR'd. Drool splatters all over the two to add to the water. A foul stench in the air. Shirosaki waves his hand infront of his face.

"Ugh...Bad breath." His nose scrunches up in discomfort. Ichigo swallows thickly, his gaze shifting about.

"She can pop up anywhere..Be ready." Shirosaki snorts at Ichigo's paranoia.

"Like she could sneak up on me," the accent still lost. And as Shirosaki made that statement the two males found themselves bounded to a chair. Shirosaki scowls deeply and growls. "Maybe I was..wrong." Shirosaki twitches at his own logical statement; hating the fact he was wrong. Ichigo struggles frantically, but was not even close to freedom. Shirosaki knew it was pointless to struggle because well...Nothing made sense anymore. So anything they try to do would be futile. Why? How the fuck should he know?!

"Because Shirosaki I am all powerful..Everyone knows that an Authoress can just about do **anything**!" the girl chirps as she poofs back into view with a table and a projector on the surface of the table. Plus a white screen to show the images that the projector held. "Then again...when other Yaoi Authoresses turn against ya..And it's one against tons of Authoress..You're pretty much SCREWED!" She adds in an after thought; coughing into her hand. The two seemed to be completely lost. "I should get onto the yaoi...Maybe I shouldn't have went into my fangirlish mode in a yaoi story 'cause now they're watching meeee!" she whines.

"...How?" Ichigo asks, not quite sure he wants to know. She points up to the sky in which both males look up. There was a bunch of faces staring back at them. Shirosaki looks back to the troublesome girl.

"How did they get in here too?!" She coughs and gaze to the side.

"Those would be the readers...Watching my every move.." She turns to the readers and reaches up to them in a pleading matter. "I CAN'T HELP IT...THEY'RE JUST SOOO SEXY AND CUTE! I HAVE TWO SIDES YA KNOW?!" She whines, comical tears sliding down her face. The readers glare daggers at her. She whimpers softly and scrambles to the projector. "Right show the yaoi now," she sighs, flicking the switch to turn the current torturing device; for the two, on. A light hit the screen and the two look towards the screen. She got out the remote for the slide show. "Enjoy the wondrous images Shirosaki..Ichigo...And readers." She presses the button on the remote; the first image sliding onto screen. The two males gaped at the horrifying images.

It was the two of them..Shirosaki holding Ichigo's head slightly as Ichigo's hand reached up towards him to pull the perverted hollow down who had his unusually colored tongue out..About to lick..Ichigo? ( Authoress: I failed..xD''' ) And the images kept progressing til the two were shown having buttsex. Ichigo was sure his brain cells were dying in bunches because of this...this..He couldn't even describe the whole thing. Shirosaki on the other hand shut his eyes and tried to drown out the images he saw. The Authoress was in a daze of Yaoi fangirlness; drool sliding down her chin and dripping into the puddle that was forming at her feet.

Soon she ran out of images and the projector explodes from what was stored inside it. She giggles and snaps her fingers in frustration. "I **knew** I should have gotten the yaoi projector instead of the normal one...It couldn't handle the sexiness." And then the screen lit up into flames; burning quickly into ashes. "And the yaoi screen.." she sighs as all her equipment dissolves into nothing. Shirosaki and Ichigo were free and the Authoress strolls over to her banana 'shell'. "I'll be back sometime in the future!" she says happily; getting into her only protection from ear wax and brain farts. "Bai bai until then!" she cackles; zipping up the banana. Shirosaki and Ichigo look to each other knowing what the other was thinking. The two scattered off into opposite directions. Ichigo was beyond terrified as Shirosaki was just..Disturbed, irritated, and maybe even slightly scarred.

The banana played spin the bottle with itself; landing on Shirosaki. Flying speedily at Shirosaki who refused to have this girl _camping_ in his ear. He covers his ears, but she would still get in either way. It didn't HAVE to be his ear. So she flew into an uncomfortable place for Shirosaki, for anyone really. She flew..._Up his ass._ Shirosaki screeched NOT expecting that at all. He fell flat on his face and rubs his sore rear.

**"FUCKING WHORE BITCH MOTHER FUCKER...WHY ME?!"**

Ichigo was just glad it wasn't him again.

_End Out-of-Context-?- Mode_

* * *

Ichigo's brain promptly shut down for the time being. He was gawking, just absolutely mortified. The devious hollow giggles in amusement. Ichigo took about five minutes to reboot his brain. He points to the perverted hollow; flushing darkly.

"Shut the fuck up! Nothing happened and nothing will happen EVER!" Ichigo huffs, he's not coming back anytime soon to visit the hollow. "If I come back to this place..It won't be anytime soon!" he growls, slowly fading. Shirosaki waves a hand to dismiss everything.

"Whateve' Ichigo..See yeh when yeh don' poutin' " Shirosaki yawns. Ichigo was gone and Shirosaki was now alone. He sighs; laying on his back idly. "Eh..He needs ta loosin' up." Shirosaki shrugs and shut his eye lids. Ever so slowly dozing off. And now the boredom begins again.

At least he'll have the little perv entertaining him for a while. He could barely contain his excitement. 'Cause he knew Ichigo well; he was his opposite after all. Ichigo would talk to the little perv about this whole mess.

_And he would be cackling all the way until the end._

**Morning ; Two Hours before School starts**

Ichigo awoken and sighs heavily. Damn hollow and his ways of torturing him. He ran a hand through his orange hair. He couldn't sleep any longer. He had to do something about this. He couldn't keep avoiding Keigo. He slid out of his bed and pulled the sheets back in place. Might as will get ready for school. He scowls and walks off to the bathroom for a hot shower.

He did have a long day ahead of him and he needed all the tension relieved from his taut body.

_Two hours before the suffering would begin_

_**...Oh joy...**_

End Chapter Two

* * *

OMG...It took THREE MONTHS to type this..Dx I'm such a lazy asssss...But..Most of it I typed in two days...Which was yesterday and today. Oh shitz..Ichigo ish gonna confront Keigo! -Gasps.- This is gonna beh interesting...Veryyyyyy interesting...o-o

Maybeh. I dunno... -Coughs.-

...

The Out of Context thing..this time was..just so...Random. Sorry for the fangirlism..But I'm not just a yaoi fangirl..o-o' Sometimes I'm in a yaoi mood then I'm in a regular fangirl mood..I had to add it..xD' Oh and I tried not to make it past tense.. Sorry if it sucks.

The next out of context thinger won't show up for a LONGGGGGGGG while..Maybeh...Unless people want another one soon..o-o' I gotta figure out something for the next chapter though...Hmmm..Oh! I gots a preview..xD And I tried to make this chapter long...It was WAY longer than the first chapter...3,637 words man..8DDD

_-Preview-_

_Confronting Keigo was the hardest and most disturbing thing he had to do._

_He just hoped Keigo would keep his hands to himself because what Shirosaki asked / teased him about made him nervous._

_There was nothing to worry about..He was stronger than Keigo he bet. _

_He highly doubt Keigo was stronger than him so there was no reason to be nervous._

_Right?_

**_Tune in next time to 'Those Unexplainable Feeling'_**

**_Bai bai! x3_**

**Remember Reviews are my Muse / Crack! 8D**


End file.
